Revisit
by Tiana-P
Summary: Brennan and Booth must go over all the evidence which had put the Costellos in jail when they apply for bail. It's a race agaisnt time as the evidence used before is now all invalid. And with the return of Michael, it's not easy on Brennan. BB all the way
1. Change

**Hey! I was going to write this as a sequel, but I couldn't resist waiting – so it's a entirely new fanfic!**

**Please R&R!**

**xXx Tiana**

* * *

_Michael: Tempe! Tempe! Tempe, I'm sorry. What can I do?_

_(Bones stops and faces him then turns away and continues walking. Booth comes running out.)_

_Booth: Bones, (snaps) the Costello's are trying to cop to a plea to a charge that won't mean the death penalty. They know they're going down.  
_

_  
Bones: (angry) You had no right. There are things that are private.  
_

Booth: Yeah, maybe you're right but you know what this was my case too. Alright, so nothing personal?

* * *

That had been a year ago. In that year, a lot of things had changed. For starters, she hadn't seen Michael Sires since then; instead moving into another relationship, which had begun a month after se had asked him to research on her parents' case. Another thing that had changed. Brennan no longer kept the secret of her past control her, instead, opening up. Just a bit, to Angela's liking.

'Hey.' A very familiar, and welcoming, voice announced at the doorway to her office.

Brennan looked up from her screen, which she was re-reading her latest update by her publishers on her new novel. She smiled at the sight of Booth leaning against her doorframe, arms folded.

'Hey. You're back!' she replied, getting up from behind her desk. Meeting halfway, she gave her partner, and lover, as Angela had told her that the term 'boyfriend' wasn't appropriate out of teens, a well longed for hug. Burying her face in his neck, she inhaled, finally realising how much she had missed him, even for a week apart.

Booth wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Burying his face in her hair, he finally realised how much he could miss her in a week.

Eventually, pulling away from each other, Brennan kept her arms around his neck, while he hadn't moved his arms either. Tilting her head upwards, just the bit, she kissed him, softly but meaningfully. But before it could turn into something more passionate, they were rudely interrupted by a very familiar presence.

'Get a room, guys!' Angela said, her voice contradicting with the look of disgust on her face.

Brennan reluctantly broke from Booth, and felt him do so too. She placed her hands on his chest, if only to still touch him, and smiled coyly at her best friend over his shoulder. Booth turned his head over his shoulder too.

'Nice to see you too, Angela.' He said, serenely. She smiled in response and gave Brennan a wide grin and wink while booth headed to sit on the couch in her office.

'What's going on, Ange?' Brennan asked, hoping that there was a valid reason to why she had interrupted them.

'Nothing much.' She shrugged. 'I've done the timeline and reconstruction of Zara Mani's death and Zack was saying something about… something.' Angela waved a hand in dismissal, now staring at Booth, all thoughts lost.

'Uh, sweetie, are you _ok_?' she asked an almost sleeping Booth. He was leaning his head back and had his eyes closed. Now that Brennan thought about it, he did seem a bit different.

'Hm? Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit tried.' He replied, eyes now open. He shifted his gaze to Brennan, who was looking at him with concern. 'Seriously. I am. Just tired. The case took it all out of me, that's all.' He smiled his smile at the end, and Brennan knew that that was all that it was. She smiled back and nodded.

'Maybe you should've gone home instead.'

'And put off seeing you? I don't think so.' He smiled again, causing Brennan to melt. He reached out for her hand, and tugged her to come to him. She did, absentmindedly, while talking to Angela.

'What?' she asked when she saw the look on her face. Before she knew it, Brennan was sitting in Booth's lap, her arm behind his neck, resting on the back of the couch. A year ago, she wouldn't have dared to o something like that. But that was a year ago.

Angela shook her head in mock disbelief and walked off, calling behind her;

'Drop by anytime you want to close this case!'

Brennan laughed. She then turned her attention to Booth.

'What?' she asked, seeing the smile on his face. '_What?'_

'Nothing.' He whispered, leaning in to kiss her once again. This time they weren't disrupted, but Brennan broke it after a while. Booth moaned.

'Hey! I've got a case to go finish, Seeley! So _don't you moan at me!_' she declared, poking at him with each word. However, she made no signs to move from her position.

'So, how did _your_ case go?' she asked wanting to spend as much time as possible, stalling.

'Alright, I guess. No new leads, no new evidence. A week of getting to Westminster and back, interviewing everyone in the neighbourhood. But no one changed his or her opinion or statements. Sorry.' He added, sensing the disappointment in her. She shook her head, and rested her head against his.

'It's ok. Didn't expect much anyways.' They sat in silence or a moment, just happy that they were there together. In the end, Brennan made to get up.

'I should really get the case done.' She murmured.

'Yeah, you _should_. But it's only 3 o'clock. You've got all day still.' Booth said, arching one eyebrow. Brennan shook her head and pushed herself up off of his lap.

'Should and will. Now.' She stated.

'Ok.' He sighed. 'Oh, before I forget…' he got a piece of paper out of his jacket pocket and held it out for Brennan to take. She took it, confused about what it was about. Opening it out, a look of recognition passed her face, and then one of irritation.

Looking over at Booth, she saw that he had a wide smile on his face, but was not paying attention to him, instead playing with his blue ball thing.

'Not. Funny.' She snapped, trying to keep a smile from creeping onto her face. As she said it, she had crumpled up the piece of paper into a ball and then chucked it at him, to hit him directly on the chest.

He simply shrugged and continued laughing, while she rolled her eyes and walked out of her office. Once out, she shook her head and let the smile show.

The paper had been a form which she had filled in, for the third time for permission to carry a gun. On it, in big red letters, was the word 'DENIED', also for the third time.

Some things never changed.

* * *

**Please R&R!  
**

**Was that good?**

**Shall I keep it as a one shot – or carry on? I dunno if you find it good or what…**

**SO PLEASE R&R!**

**I'll update ASAP – if I get the love for it that is!**

**xXx Tiana**


	2. Invalid

**HEY! Thanx for all of the reviews! I guess I must continue then…**

**Enjoy this chapter and R&R!**

**xXx Tiana**

* * *

Brennan closed the folder to the case in the normal manner by inserting the conclusion and the stamping the top of it, which Angela had done this time.

'Yes! Case closed. Does that mean that I can go home now?' Angela asked, although the look on her face told Brennan that she didn't really want an answer. She got one anyway.

'You know, people usually work certain hours of the day, not just go home whenever they feel like doing so!' Hodgins stated. Angela shot him an 'I don't care' look. She then turned to her best mate.

'_is_ there anything else that you would like me to do?' she asked. Silently she prayed that the answer would be no. It was only 4pm on a Wednesday, but she was _knackered_. And bored after solving and closing the Zara Mani case.

'Nope. It's 'k. you can go.' Brennan looked up as her face relaxed and smiled gratefully. Her eyes had lit up and she couldn't help but wonder what she was going to do when she got home.

'Ok. See you later.' With that, Angela walked away from the table, which had Zack fiddling with some remains on, and headed out of the lab.

Helping Zack to put the remains together, Brennan could hear her footsteps fade. Then, however, instead of dying away steadily, she then heard them come back, faster. A minute later, Angela was speed walking through the lab doors, and heading towards them.

'Uh oh. Someone's _not _happy.' She half whispered, in a singsong voice, to the three of them, who were all looking at them with a 'what the hell?' looks. She shook her head and pointed towards the lab doors. A second before Brennan was going open her mouth to say something, two men walked through the doors; one who was very agitated and angry, while the other one looked quite calm.

Agent Cullen made his way to the steps to that main lab area, but was stopped by the guard. The others couldn't help but smile, stifling their laughs. As Dr. Goodman came up behind him and swiped his card to let the two of them through, Angela asked Brennan a question that was going through her head too.

'Where's Booth?'

Brennan shrugged in answer, contemplating about what was going on. Cullen had _never_ came to the Jeffersonian before, and it was known, unsaid, that he disliked Brennan. The only reason why she was still working for the FBI and with Booth was because they got results that way. Or so that was what Angela and herself had come up with one very boring day.

'I am here on urgent matters. The Costello's lawyer has appealed against the sentence. Their _team _of lawyers are one of the best in the US. How they got them is anyone's guess. But that's not why I'm here. The evidence which this lab stacked against them was strong. Very strong. No attorney would dare to appeal with that against them.' Cullen had started to pace, making the rest of them nervous, even thought he had just given them a compliment.

'Well, then how comes they're appealing?' Angela asked. She was intrigued, but also wanted to get to the bottom to why she had been unable to go home.

'Because, Miss, the evidence collected beforehand is all invalid now. The Costello's lawyers found some evidence which didn't look right, so they took it to the judge and got it invalid. Therefore, all the evidence collected is now invalid.' He almost snapped. The more he paced, the more he seemed to get worked up.

'What evidence was this?' Brennan asked. She was pretty sore that all of the evidence done by her team was accurate, and didn't like the fact that someone thought that their lab was wrong.

'That doesn't matter, Dr. Brennan.' He spat out her name, causing the rest of them to assume that it was something that they had collected. 'What matters is that you and your team put together more evidence against them.' He had stopped pacing now.

'But how? We collected all of the evidence last time.' Brennan enquired.

Cullen looked slightly annoyed with the question, and sighed as if it was obvious how.

'As you would normally do. _With looking at the bones_. Agent Booth is getting a warrant for the exhumation right now. Until then, you may want to look over the case and start clearing up.' He said, indicating to the remains on the lab desk, and handed a thick file over to Dr. Goodman before heading out. Goodman looked at them, then handing the file to Brennan, and nodded, walking after the Agent to probably show him out.

Brennan turned around to face the rest of her team, who were all anxious. The last time they had to re-do a case was when a man was about to get the needle. In the end, however, he got the needle still. This time, it was different. They were fighting to keep them _in _jail, not let them _out_.

She smiled nervously at them, as if she was expecting them to all blow at her. In fact, they were kind of anticipating what was going to happen.

'So. How we do this?' Hodgins asked, no one in particular. No one really paid attention to his question, and it hung in the air. Brennan helped Zack to pack the skeleton away while Angela stood there yapping about the case, trying to help everyone to remember it.

After they were don't in the lab, the four of them headed to the couch area to sit and drink some coffee, as it seemed as if it was going to be a long day. Walking slowly as she was multitasking both walking and reading at the same time, Angela pulled Brennan in step with her. With the other two out of earshot, probably arguing about some next things, they started a whispered conversation.

'Do you remember this case?' she asked in a concerned voice. Brennan frowned and gave her friend a confused look.

'Um. Yeah I think so. Why?'

'Do you _really_ remember?' she widened her eyes on the word 'really' causing Brennan to think back. But nothing was coming to her.

'Yeah. Maggie Schilling. Nineteen, died of – what?' she stopped talking abruptly when she saw Angela shaking her head.

'Apart from the case. Well, I guess it did involve the case too, but _think, _Bren!' she urged.

Brennan had now stopped walking and turned to face her best friend, who had also stopped, leaning against the rails, which overlooked the lab. That was when it hit her. Her eyes grew wide and Angela nodded, realising that they were now on the same wavelength.

'Oh. _Oh._ Right. What's that got to do with anything?' the initial thought was now gone, and now she wondered why Angela found it so important. Angela rolled her eyes. In the year, she might have changed, but Brennan was still a bit naïve,

'You didn't exactly end on good terms, now did you? How's it gonna be this time, when you see him again?'

'What makes you think that I'll see Michael again?' Brennan queried. Honestly, she didn't know why she was worried, which she was. Probably because of Angela's reaction.

'Oh, c'mon sweetie. That guy had, probably still has, the hots for you. it means he likes you.' she explained as Brennan opened her mouth. 'And how much do you wanna bet that it wasn't him that got this piece of evidence and caused this whole case to open up again?' when she didn't reply, Angela continued. 'Exactly. C'mon Bren, you know that it makes sense.'

Brennan had to hand it to her, it _did _make sense. And Michael did criticise everything about the case and her findings last time, so maybe he did that same this time. But she had no prove. And Brennan only went with evidence. Well, most of the time.

Before the two women could get the conversation started up again, Brennan noticed out of the corner of her eye, someone else joining their group. Booth was back form wherever he had gone to. He was on the phone, but smiled at Brennan when she turned to see him. Brennan started to make her way to the couch, where Hodgins and Zack were already seated, but Angela pulled on her wrist gently, and hissed.

'This conversation? _So not over_.' Brennan shook her head as Angela walked in front of her towards the coffee and seating area.

'Hey. Where did you disappear to?' she greeted Booth, who sat next to her on the couch.

'To see someone about the body. I'm guessing Cullen filled you in with the case.' He nodded in the direction of Angela, who still held the case folder. The others all nodded and sighed.

'How long till the body gets here?' Brennan asked.

'Hour. Two tops.' He sat back, arm along the back of the couch, and just around Brennan's shoulders. The rest of the group were used to this, but at first it was a very unusual sight.

'Cullen said that we have to go over everything and get ourselves familiarised with the case. So…' he trailed off, sighing and looking at Angela expectantly. She nodded and started off with the victims profile and other things to reproach their memory.

* * *

**So was that a good follow up chapter?**

**Please let me know?**

**BTW – I luv the luv I got for the first chappie! WHOOO HOOO!**

**If you repeat it then I might just update tomorrow!**

**xXx Tiana**


	3. Told You

**As promised – here is Chapter 3!**

**Have fun reading it and PLEASE reward me with some of your REVIEWS!**

**xXx Tiana**

* * *

Once they had started to go through the case file, they came to realise that they were still quite familiar with the whole thing. They went over miniscule things, other times just generally discussing other random things, but they all somehow linked back to the case. 

At 5:45pm, the body had finally arrived. All five of them headed down to the lab, where Goodman was waiting. Brennan and Zack gently opened the bag and disposed of it as carefully as they could.

'Wow.' Zack whispered. The body of Maggie was all bones after they had cleaned it the previous time. However, her parents must have requested to dress it in a dress, a white one which still looked almost brand new.

'We'll have to get rid of the dress.' Brennan stated. She walked over to get a thin, almost blunt knife, which would cut through the material but not do anything to the bone underneath. As she was about to cut the dress, a voice made her stop.

'Wait! You can't just _cut_ the poor girl's dress.' Angela moaned. Brennan stopped and looked up at her. She was leaning against the rails, but Brennan could now see that she was gripping the rails hard with her hands.

'Angela, we have to get the dress off of her. How else can we examine her bones?' she tried to reason. Brennan knew how cases of young children affected her, but Maggie was 19. It still affected her.

'Can't you just, you know, _take _it off. Like you normally would with a dress?' Angela asked. Her voice was quieter than normal, and Brennan could help but feel sorry for her. She looked at Booth, who was standing next to Angela. He shrugged and smiled gently.

'It's up to you, Bones.'

Brennan looked back at Angela and made eye contact. Brennan sighed and put down the knife.

'Ok. Wanna help then?' she asked gently to Angela. She nodded and walked over to the table. Together, the two of them took their time and gently managed to get the dress off without moving the remains around much.

Finally, the remains of Maggie Schilling lay on the lab table, ready to be examined, for the second time. At first, Brennan wasn't entirely sure how this was going to happen. If a year ago she had collected all of the information she could get off of them, then this time there wouldn't be much to get. But with one glimpse at the skeleton, Brennan knew that there was something there that would make the whole thing a hell lot easier.

'Uh. Dr. Brennan? Is it just me, or have these bones _changed _since last time?' Zack asked, timidly. In the year, Zack had progressed from being a student to a qualified pre-anthropologist. But Brennan was still his teacher, and he became very uncertain sometimes.

'_Changed_? What do you mean _changed_?' Booth asked, now walking up to the two of them and nearer to the body. Brennan swatted his ands away as he went to touch them. No matter how long he had worked with her, he could never remember to leave the bones to her.

'Look here. The bones are eroding, and there are many chippings, all over the body.' She explained to him, while going over the body to make sure that they wasn't anything else she had missed.

'Oh.' Booth replied, still a bit clueless while looking over the body from where he stood.

'Don't worry. I can't see it either.' Angela whispered to him, patting him on the shoulder. Booth smirked and shook his head.

'So what does that mean?' He asked. 'That the bones where handled with after the murder, that she had some kind of drug or a side effect to the one the Costello's gave her?'

When Brennan made no sing of stopping going over the remains to answer Booth's question, Zack took it into his own hands to do so.

'The victim had suffered from hyperparathyroidism. Her bones were brittle and would have caused them to rot quickly. Hence the chipping and the change in the shapes.' He voice was somewhat shy, but grew stronger near the end when Brennan had looked up at him and nodded.

'That's good, right?' Booth was unsure of what he had said, but it kind of made sense.

This time, Brennan chose to answer, finally happy that the rest of the bones where there and good to work with.

'Yeah. It should be. We could compare the amount of eroding with the time it has been, comparing it against the pictures of last time. If it is right, then we should be able to prove that she was bound against her will and therefore, her bones where ground together as she tried to escape.' She explained.

The two of them continued to examine the bones as Angela made a sketch and took down notes that she would need to make a successful comparison on the Angelator, Hodgins examined a couple of bugs found in the skeleton and Booth just sat in a swivelling chair, playing with his blue ball, throwing it and fiddling around with it. In other words, he was getting bored.

After a while, Goodman made his way back to the lab. At first, he looked over what they were doing, and then made an announcement. One that made Angela quite happy.

'The defence team's own anthropologist will be here soon to look at the remains himself. He is not permitted for anything except the remains, so I suspect that you will ensure that that'll happen.' He was looking at Booth when he mentioned that and he simply nodded back, like it was the obvious thing to do.

Goodman looked at Brennan and wished her luck before leaving. Before getting back to her job, she caught the eye of Angela, who was wriggling her eyebrows, and had an 'I told you' look on her face. Brennan shook her head and rolled her eyes, and then looked at Booth. He was still sitting on the chair but had stopped playing around with the ball.

'If you're tired, you can go home you know. I think we can handle it here.' She told him, worried that he looked worse than before. Booth shook his head at her.

'I'm sure you could, but I have to be here.' He simply replied. There was an edge to his voice which concerned Brennan. She never thought that Booth would be jealous, and she doubted it right now.

'Have to, or _want _to?' Angela asked, suggestively. She was standing close to where Booth was sitting and Brennan was standing.

Booth looked up at her and shot her a 'what?' look before shaking his head and giving her his normal smile. 'Have to, Angela. Orders from Cullen to stay here until the examination is done by Dr. Stires. Have to make sure that nothing irregular happens, or something like that. Not like I would notice.' He murmured the last bit. Angela smiled to herself.

'Really? And here I thought that being with Bren for a year would teach you _something_.' She shook her head in mock disappointment.

'Something, yeah. But nothing about _this_.' He said in a tone that made Angela wonder what he meant. She knew that Brennan could hear every word that they were saying, and found it hard not to go overboard. But she tried her best to get as close to the edge as possible.

'So you knew that Michael was coming?' Angela asked, not looking up from her notes as she did so. She wanted it to sound casual as possible. She did, however, see Brennan's head shoot up when she asked him and then down again, shaking it.

'Yes, Angela, I knew. And no, I'm not jealous, or worried, or whatever you want to say. Let's keep this professional, yeah?' he added. He knew what Angela was getting at and he wanted to get his side in before she could say anything else.

'Ok. If you say so.' Angela replied. She had received a knowing 'I told you' look from Brennan in a quick glimpse that she doubted any guy could've seen. So she decided to shut up and give it a rest until _after _Michael got there. Then she'll be able to see if Booth was telling the truth.

* * *

**I hope that was ok?**

**Next couple of chapters – a couple teaspoons of jealousy and a cup full of anger… hehe!**

**How long till you read THAT is up to YOU!**

**R&R PLEASE!**

**Btw – why is there no Bones tonight? Why did they change the American Idol show for? I'm _soooooo_ upset! Only the Jate in Lost tonight will get me through a Boneless night hehe!**

**xXx Tiana**


	4. Annoyed

**Hey! Here's chapter 4!**

**Sorry about the wait – I made the chapter a BIT longer to apologise!**

**Am I forgiven…..?**

**Please R&R! I love all of the ones I got for the last chapter… and the one before… and the one today.**

**xXx Tiana**

* * *

Angela hadn't needed to wait long before she got her ideal moment. After her conversation with Booth had ended, the only sounds and dialogue in the lab was from Zack and Brennan discussing their findings, or Hodgins stating things aloud. 

Goodman walked back into the lab about 10 minutes later. Behind him were several people, only two who the squints recognised. They all headed up to the lab area where the five of them were all standing. Brennan looked up at the sound of footsteps and realised that it was now the moment of truth.

Before setting her gaze at the people coming, she looked at Angela, who was smiling with glee, and wriggled her eyebrows. Brennan rolled her eyes and then looked at Booth. She smiled when she saw how he didn't look any different than he normally would. Maybe Angela was wrong. Maybe Booth wasn't going to get jealous.

Goodman was now introducing them all to each other. Other than the two people who they had met before, the others weren't all that intimidating. Three of them were lawyers, while the other one was from the FBI too, there to make sure that the examination goes well.

'Dr. Brennan, I think you would remember Neil Meredith, the Costello's attorney,' Brennan merely smiled at him, not taking the hand he offered to her. She still had her latex gloves on and showed it to him, fully understanding what she meant.

'And this is Dr. Michael Stires, the defence teams' anthropologist.' Goodman finally introduced.

'We've met.' Michael said slyly, winking at her. Brennan just gave him a sarcastic smile. Still smiling, he turned to look at the remains on the lab table. 'Is that it?'

'Yep.' Was all she replied with. She hadn't finished going over the while thing, and was getting irritated that someone had stopped her from her work. Especially that someone being Michael Stires.

As he made his way over to the bones, Dr. Goodman started to lecture them all, once again, about the regulations that the examination should occur under.

'Dr. Stires, I hope that this will just _refresh _your memory. Under no circumstances are you to ask Dr. Brennan, or anyone else from the Jeffersonian for any information regarding the case. All of your findings should be done by yourself, and not shared with anyone. There will be two FBI agents in this room at all times while the examination is in progress. Is that understood?' he added at the end in an exasperated voice.

'Yes, sir.' Michael replied. Brennan, and no doubt Angela, had noticed how his gaze had flickered over to Booth when he mentioned that two FBIs would remain there.

Brennan had been studying Michael, wondering what had gone through his mind, that she hadn't heard most of Goodman's speech. Only when he spoke to her did she realise that she was focusing on Michael.

'I said, is that understood, Dr. Brennan?' Goodman asked her directly. Brennan turned to look at him.

'Yes.' She then walked over to where the rest of them stood. As it was now, on one side of the lab, near all of their equipment and stuff, were the five of them, while of the other side, nearer to the steps that led out of the lab, were those on the defence team. The remains on the lab table separated them.

Zack had set up his camcorder, again, and it was keeping both him and Hodgins occupied. Brennan didn't really understand why it was needed, considering that they were all there watching, but left them to it. As long as it kept them busy.

The other FBI agent seemed more interested in what was happening, standing directly at the end of the table, getting in Michael's way sometimes. Booth, however, was leaning against the rail near to where they stood, arms crossed.

Angela noted how he was standing, and went over to stand next to him. Pretending to be very interested in what was happening, she whispered to him.

'So. How's it going?' Angela nudged him with her elbow. She kept her eyes on Michael, who was focused, at the moment, on the remains before him.

'About what?' Booth asked, not taking his eyes off of Michael either.

'What do you think? Look at him. It's _obvious _what he _really _wants while he's here. Aren't you even a _bit _jealous?' she asked, still whispering. She had turned to look at Booth.

Booth rolled his head to look straight at her, and quirked one eyebrow.

'Nope.'

Angela smiled knowingly. She looked back to Michael, who was being watched by Booth too now, and noticed how he kept on throwing glances to Brennan, who was standing away from the group, but still on their side.

'You sure about that? Cos I _really _wouldn't blame you if you were.' She said, retuning her gaze back to Booth. Booth himself looked back at her, and rolled his eyes heavenwards.

'Do you _really_ need to be here, Angela?' he asked her, getting quite annoyed with all of the questions.

Angela smiled as he changed the subject. She showed him her sketchpad, which was almost blank, as she had cunningly started another one, and stated.

'I'm not finished with the sketch yet, Booth. So yeah. Anyway, I wanna be here to see what happens, sweetie.' She raised her eyebrows suggestively and Booth shook his head, slightly smiling, but managed to hide it by keeping his head down.

Before Angela could ask him another question, and before he did, or said, something that he might regret, Booth decided to move _away _from her. Pronto.

'Hey. How's it going?' Booth asked just before he realised he was ironically mimicking Angela. He mentally shook his head as his thoughts about what she had just said began to come back to him. Not like they had ever left. Not since he found out that the _other _anthropologist was coming.

Brennan turned a bit to face him quickly to give him a half smile, before turning back to look at Michael. Booth leaned against the railing behind them.

'That good, huh?' he joked. Brennan gave a slight shrug, which from Booth's point of view, wasn't very positive.

Brennan stood a foot or so in front of Booth, arms crossed, watching Michael like a hawk. She sighed with frustration. This waiting was getting _very _annoying. She turned around to face Booth.

'What about you?' she asked, remembering how tired he was before. She couldn't believe that it was the same day that he had just came back from Westminster.

Booth had started to play around with his blue ball thing once again, throwing it from hand to hand. He shrugged in response, not making eye contact with her.

'Angela's annoying the crap outta me. Apart from that…' he looked up at her and rolled his eyes for what felt like the millionth time that night.

Brennan smiled, biting back her laughter, and shot a glance at Angela. Angela looked back at her, grinned and sent her a mini wave. Brennan narrowed her eyes at her, knowing exactly why Booth was so annoyed with her.

'I'm sorry.' She said, turning back to face Booth fully. 'Sometimes she let's her little imagination run away…' she whispered, the corners of her mouth turning up.

Booth smirked. Her tone of voice intrigued Booth. It was kind of seductive to him. Still playing with his ball and following it with his eyes as he threw it from hand to hand, he whispered back.

'You ever let_ your _imagination run away?'

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her smile coyly. She took a couple of steps closer to him, now oblivious of the surroundings around her. She couldn't help it. Before, she would have _never _have dreamt of mixing her personal life with pleasure, especially at a time like this. But now, she was attracted to it. It's what 9 months with Booth did to a girl.

'Only when I don't get to see _you_ in a day.' She whispered. She was _very _close to him, but not that much that it would seem improper.

'Wow. Lucky me. Care to share them? Cos I'm guessing you had a _lot _of those during the last week.' He smiled his smile at her, and she instantly melted. He moved his eyes on to his stupid ball, which he kept on throwing around, waiting for her to tell him.

Brennan thought about it. Or at least pretended to. Instead she was just looking at Booth, and thinking about what she _did _think about when he was away. She smiled to herself, hiding it quickly, unsuccessfully.

'Well? You gonna let me in then?'

Brennan cocked her head to the side. He still wasn't looking at her, but wasn't predicting for her to grab the ball out of his hands, midair, while travelling form one hand to another.

He looked up at her, smirking. Arching one eyebrow in a 'well?' meaning, he watched her eyes dance with the option to either tell him, or not.

'Nope.' She shook her head too. She turned around while Booth was shaking his head knowingly. She had caught the gaze of Angela while she was retuning her eyes to the front. She had given her a wink, to which Brennan had smiled.

'Can I at least have my ball back?' Booth asked from behind her in an almost childish voice. She couldn't help but grin, knowing that he could see it as her head was still to the side, facing Angela.

'Nope.' She simply repeated, laughing to herself. Behind her, she could hear Booth mumbling something like 'tease'. She then felt a finger run across her waist, and immediately shifted to the touch which provoked her.

Brennan moved forward slightly, to where she had previously stood, and looked back at Booth. She glared at him, while he gave her an innocent look and shrugged his shoulders in a 'what?' kind of way. She narrowed her eyes and turned back to face the lab, and Michael, who she had totally forgotten about for the minutes she had spent fooling around.

Michael, however, had not forgotten that Brennan was there, nor what she was doing. _If she's tryna make me jealous, she'll have to do a lot better than _that, he thought.

'So, Tempe,' Michael began without looking up at her. Brennan flinched at the nickname that he had called her. She really didn't like it now. 'How far did you get with these bones?'

Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see everyone stopping what they were doing to pay attention to the two of them. For a moment, Brennan was a bit shocked, but before she could think of a reply, the other FBI agent had spoken for the first time since being there, which was now heading to 2 hours.

'You are not permitted to discuss the case with anyone but your own team.' He said in a cold mutual voice. Brennan wanted to smile at the look on Michael's face when the FBI spoke, but held it back, keeping a straight face.

He went back to searching the bones for information for a few minutes before Michael spoke again.

'So, how've you been?' he asked, looking up to her to let her know that he was asking _her_.

Brennan was shocked by the question. She stood there, not sure whether to answer it or not. Standing sideways now, so that she could see Booth, she quickly shot him a look showing that she didn't know what to say. It wasn't a big question, but it made her uncomfortable, especially knowing what kind of guy he was, and that she didn't want _anything _to do with him.

'Could you just stick with examining the bones?' Booth said, his voice a bit harsh. Brennan now looked at Michael and saw how his face contorted at the remark, but then regain its natural look.

'What? Can't I converse with an old friend?' he asked, fiddling around with the bones, glancing up twice, once to look at Brennan and once to look at Booth.

'Well, that depends on whether or not that _friend _wants to converse with you.' He retorted back.

Michael looked from Booth to Brennan. When his eyes rested on her, he gave her a smile that did nothing for her. He jerked his head upwards in meaning of 'so?' towards her.

Brennan stood straight again, facing Michael, with Booth standing behind her, like it had been 5 minutes ago. Michael was still looking at her for her response.

'Just do your job, please Michael.' She had decided that she didn't really want to go back. She was still pretty pissed off with what he had said a year ago to her, both in court and out of it. If he thought that he could make up for that _now_, he had another think coming.

Michael looked up at her, dumbfounded, when he had heard and registered what she had said. Blinking a couple of times, he tried not to show his falter. He then shifted his gaze to Booth and it remained there, unconsciously, for a moment.

'Sorry.' Booth said in a voice that said that he really wasn't. It snapped Michael out of his phase, who whipped his head back down to the bones.

Brennan turned to face Booth, and smiled weakly, but gratefully. He smiled back, eyes gleaming.

'So,' he whispered to her as she started to turn back to watch Michael examine the bones, 'can I have my ball back, _now_?'

Brennan looked over her shoulder to see Booth smiling sheepishly. She rolled her eyes and took the ball out of her pocket. Twirling it in her hands for a while, she teased Booth.

Holding his hand out for her to put it into, she twirled it for the last time and then threw it at him. Lucky for him, he had quick reflexes and caught it with ease.

Once she was fully turned and facing the lab, she heard his whisper so that only she could hear.

'Thank you, baby.'

Brennan smiled and wondered how long it was going to take for Michael to finish his examination so that she could get the hell out of there. With Booth of course.

* * *

**Was that ok?**

**I tried to include some BB, but I didn't want it to be OOC!**

**Remember what the next couple of chapters will have…**

**Please R&R!**

**xXx Tiana**


	5. Really?

**Lol! Thanx for ALL of your reviews!**

**Here's chapter 5 for you liking.**

**Please R&R again!**

**Enjoy.**

**xXx Tiana**

* * *

'At last.' Booth sighed as they made their way to his SUV. Michael had declared almost an hour ago that he was done, for the time being mind. Booth didn't really care, as long as he could go home now.

'Tell me about it.' Brennan laughed. It was now 11pm and she was _finally _going to spend some time with Booth. 'I don't think he found much anyway.'

Booth looked over to her as he entered the car on the drivers' side. Starting the ignition and backing out of the Jeffersonian parking, he commented on the statement.

'What do you mean?' his eyebrows furrowed. Brennan looked over to him and turned her body so that she could face him instead of the road in front of her.

'It's just that, he spent 5 hours with the remains, right? Yet still he's gonna come back tomorrow and do more. I spent less than an hour and I got a hell lot out of it.'

Booth looked over at Brennan, and noticed how her face was concentrating on something else. He couldn't help but notice how cute she looked. He smiled to himself and faced back to the road.

'You think something's up?'

'I don't know.' Brennan shrugged. 'I mean for a professor of anthropology, he was working pretty slowly. Slower then Zack and I -'

'Maybe you're just, you know, _better _than he is at the job.' Booth cut in. Brennan smiled at the compliment, but then pushed on.

'Anyway, I just think it's taking time because he _finally_ realised that the Costello's are guilty and should be in jail for the rest of their lives. He just couldn't find what he was looking for. So he'll try again tomorrow.' She said, a bit exasperated. Her eyes finally lay on Booth's face and were able to register the look on it. 'What?' she asked at the smile on his face, which looked kind of made in disbelief.

'Nothing.' He shook his head, still laughing a bit. The dubious look on Brennan's face made him tell her the truth. The truth that only she could probably not see.

'C'mon Bones. The only thing that he was there to _look _for was _you_. And I'm guessing he found it alright.' He was still laughing, which relaxed Brennan a bit, but the tone of his voice made her realise that he was being serious.

'But what has that got to do with the case?' Brennan's naivety now showed through again. They had arrived at her apartment and had started to get out of the SUV. Booth was already at the other side of the vehicle by the time Brennan had thought about getting out of the car.

It was quite warm outside, and Brennan took her time getting to the door and opening it.

'You didn't answer my question, Seeley.' She stated once they had gotten inside. Booth had made his way to the kitchen to grab a couple of drinks from the fridge, a new one, which was reasonably big.

Brennan was sitting in the living room on the single couch, legs curled up under her, awaiting Booth's response. He finally came in with two water bottles, claiming it to be too late for anything hard. He had taken his suit jacket and tie off and looked quite hot, to Brennan's opinion.

Sitting on the other couch, adjacent to Brennan's, he grabbed the control for the TV, which he had bought for a 'birthday gift' last year, and settled back, flipping through the channels.

'Oi!' she kicked him with one free leg that she had uncurled. He looked at her and smiled.

'You still not worked it out?' When Brennan shot him a 'just tell me' look, he shook his head and chuckled. 'Well, my theory is that when he found out that the Costello's were appealing, their team of lawyers probably recruited him once again. It didn't matter to him that he knew, which I guess that he does, that they were guilty, but the perks were right. So he took the job. And here we are.' He looked at her for moment longer and shook his head. 'You're confused aren't you?'

'What perks?' she asked.

'Uh. Let's think.' He said sarcastically.

'You mean _me_?' she asked, slightly taken aback. Booth rolled his eyes.

'What have we been talking about for the last half an hour, Bones?' Brennan ignored the comment.

'Michael's not like that.' She stated. In response, she got a glare from Booth. 'What?'

'Trust me, he is.'

'How do you know? You hardly know him!' Brennan didn't know why she was getting defensive, and she decided that it wasn't the best tactic to use.

'No, I don't. Don't really wanna either.' He muttered. Brennan threw him another look, and Booth decided to go on. 'All I'm saying is that it's obvious that that's what he's up to. I mean, I'd be the same if I were in his position.' He added on the end in a murmur.

'Really? You would do the _same_?' Brennan's eyes had lit up and now she was interested in the conversation, and where it was going.

'Well, I did.' He shrugged. Brennan was getting intrigued by the moment. She put it down to the fact that she hadn't seen him for a week, but she knew that it was due to a lot more than _that_.

'Really? When?'

'When? Let's see.' His sarcasm got him a pillow thrown at him. He was now lying on the couch on his back, and Brennan had inched closer to him. She now stood over him.

'Well?'

'Well, what?' he teased. Booth had grabbed Brennan's arms before she could hurt him with them, and pulled her down on top of him. An arm next to his head on the armrest, Brennan was able to prop herself up.

'When did you do the same thing?' she whispered. He tried to kiss her, but she moved her head up away from him. 'Uh uh. Not till you tell me.' She shook her head, causing her hair to fall down onto her face.

'When we never had the chance to do this.' He lifted an arm and moved the lock of hair off of her face. 'What? You didn't think that Cullen gave _all _those cases to us, do you? And I thought you were smarter than that.' He shook his head.

With one hand on his cheat, Brennan began to push herself off, pretending to be offended. Booth grabbed her wait and pulled her back down.

'I'm sorry. ' He whispered and leaned in to kiss her. No matter how much she wanted to try and get away, a part of her kept Brennan there and returned the kiss, deeper than ever.

* * *

**SO? Was that too much – or too little? he he**

**You wanted a complete BB fluff chapter – so you got it! – With no Michael either … well kinda!**

**Please R&R!**

**I PROMISE you the next couple of chapters you will like…. If you like this story that is!**

**Just click on the little 'go' button down there – yep just there – and submit PLEASE?**

**xXx Tiana**


	6. Déjà Vu

**HEY! Sorry for the long delay! I was coming home so I couldn't update!**

**But I did write this LOOOONG chapter to apologise!**

**Please enjoy and forgive me!**

**xXx Tiana**

* * *

Brennan walked into the Jeffersonian lab at 10:30am the next day. It was a Thursday, so she expected that everyone would be there already, like she should have been. Trying to creep into her office unnoticed, and remain there until Michael came at midday, Brennan walked slowly and purposely. Se was unsuccessful, however.

'You're late!' Angela announced from behind. Brennan paused in her tracks. Closing her yes and taking a deep breath, she turned around to face her best mate, who had just walked out of her own office.

'I'm sorry.' She said in a voice that didn't match the statement. She knew that she hadn't fooled Angela. Lying was one thing that she was bad at. Brennan had a grin on her face now, but it only mimicked the one on Angela's face.

'So?' Angela squealed, causing Zack and Hodgins who had came out behind Angela from her office too, to jump and then walk off. Angela fell into step with Brennan, who had begun to turn around and walk to her office.

'So… what?' Brennan asked. Even though that they had been together for almost a year not, Angela couldn't get over it and still thought that she needed to know every singe detail that they did.

'What happened last night? After you got home? What did he say about Michael? Oooh, was he _jealous_?' Angela fired the questions one after another, and Brennan wasn't sure if she really wanted an answer. They had entered the office how, and Brennan had headed straight to her desk and switched on her computer. Angela took the seat opposite her, leaning forward for her responses.

'Angela,' she began, not taking her eyes off of her screen, 'nothing happened.' She lie the best she could. Of course, Angela didn't fall for it.

'Ok. So I'm supposed to believe that after a _week_ apart, the two of you went home and merely fell asleep. I don't think so. Something _must have _happened! Just give me a bit, please?' she pleaded. Brennan finally looked up at her from her screen and couldn't help but smile at the eager look on her face. She sighed and decided to tell.

'It wasn't anything _major_. We went home and talked for a bit-'

'What about?' Angela interrupted.

'This and that.'

''This and that' as in Michael?' Angela asked hopefully. Brennan argued with herself whether to tell her or what. The time it took her to deicide, she could tell that Angela had already came up with the answer.

'Yes. But nothing like that. And then we went to bed.' She said innocently. Of course, the night was anything _but _innocent, but she didn't think that she would be able to tell Angle that.

'To bed. Yeah, I get you. You little minx!' Brennan rolled her eyes as Angela continued to squeal. The two of them chatted for a while until the subject came back onto her, but this time with Michael.

'When's he coming then?' Angela asked.

'Around middy.' Brennan shrugged.

'Oooh. That's less than an hour!' Angela squealed. She was clapping her hands in a manner that reminded Brennan of a five year old.

'I know, Ange. I _can _tell the time!' she said, somewhat sarcastically.

'Well, at least you can tell _some things_.' Angela murmured, not letting her happy mood falter. Brennan looked straight at her and narrowed hr eyes.

'What's that supposed to mean?' she demanded.

'Just that… ain't it obvious? The only reason why Michael's here in the first place is because-'

'Of me?' Brennan finished off for her. when Angela shot her a look of disbelief, probably because Brennan had been thinking the _same _thing as her, Brennan added, 'Déjà vu.'

'No way! You had this conversation with _Booth_?' Angela's eyes had grown wide.

'Yes. See, I told you that he isn't jealous.' Brennan gloated. Angela sighed and then humphed.

'Doesn't mean he's not jealous, just aware of the situation and the competition.' Angela tried to reason. For some reason, it seemed as if Angela _wanted _Booth to be jealous of Michael. Something that Brennan sure as hell did _not _share.

'So, is Booth coming today?' Angela asked after a moment. Brennan nodded her head and started to type something into the computer real fast. Angela sat watching her as she read what she had written and write some more.

'Oh no! You're re-doing your book, aren't you?' Angela moaned. Whenever Brennan did something to do with her book, it always ended up with them getting into an argument.

Brennan tore her eyes away from the screen, placing the mouse cursor at the end of the sentence that she had just read.

'I'm not _re-doing_. I'm just reading what the publishers have changed, and making it sound right. Like I wrote it. I don't understand why…' Brennan trailed off as her eyes glided over to the computer screen again.

Not aware of her movement, Angela looked up at her and sighed. Waving a hand to catch her attention, she practically yelled.

'Don't understand what?' Brennan didn't move or jump at the loud sound coming from her best friend. Instead, she lifted one finger to indicate to her to wait.

'It won't work.' A voice came from the doorway. Angela turned to see Michael standing there. Brennan had looked up too. She didn't smile, but she didn't frown either.

'Michael. What're you doing here? I thought you said midday?' it was 11:30am, but Brennan still thought it to be early.

'You know, I just thought that it would be better if I got started early. My team's here so we could get started whenever the other FBI comes.' Both Angela and Brennan noticed how he had not mentioned Booth's name.

'Well, Booth's not going to be here until midday, or whatever, so until then we can't start doing anything.' Brennan turned her attention back onto her computer screen.

Angela looked from one person to the other, and sighed. If it were action that she wanted, then she would have to get them to _talk_.

'I'm gonna go and put the info I got yesterday into the Angelator, 'k sweetie? Bye.' She left the office in a stride.

Michael watched her go and then turned his attention to the beautiful woman behind the desk, she seemed so interested in her computer that she didn't realise Michael walking up and taking the seat that Angela had left vacant.

'So, how's it going? The book I mean.' He asked. Brennan actually took her eyes off of the screen to look at him. He was sitting back in the chair and staring right at her, the grin he wore on his face made Brennan unsure where he was taking the conversation.

'Alright, I guess. Last adjustments, you know, before it's published.' She said. She had now forgotten about the computer and kept her eyes on Michael entirely.

'Good luck with that. If you need someone to read it through for you…' he trailed off, grinning from ear to ear. Brennan grinned back, slightly.

'I don't think so. Trust me, I have had _enough_ offers like that.'

'Well, you know, I would have an anthropologist's vies of it so….' He asked hopefully. Brennan just shook her head. 'Fine. Worth a shot, huh?' Brennan gave him a half smile, and subtly glanced at the clock. She turned her attention back to the computer.

Determined not to let the silence hang in the air as uncomfortable as it was, especially if the FBI guy came, Michael decided to approach her again.

'So, how _have _you been?' he added gently. Brennan slowly turned her head to him. on the inside, she was battling two emotions and actions. One was to go mad and yell about what he had done to her and be sarcastic, a lot. The other one was to go smoothly and to go cold, as she usually would. Her usual self won out.

'Fine. You?' she added quite reluctantly. Michael smiled briefly, but hid it quickly. Brennan wondered whether he had wanted her to ask him that.

'Yeah, I've been good. I've been offered a permanent job here in DC, so it's getting better.' He said, proudly. Brennan didn't know what to say.

'That's… um… great.' When he eyed her suspiciously, she tried gain. ' That's great. Really.' Smiling this time too.

'Good, I was hoping you'd say that.' He laughed. Brennan smiled unsure of herself and what he meant. Before she could ask, or he could explain, a knock on the door caught her attention.

'Hey.' She greeted.

'Hey. Are we ready to get going?' Booth asked, eyeing Michael. Michael stood up a Brennan mad her way around her desk. She nodded to Booth and then looked over to Michele, who nodded too.

'Good. Let's go then.' Booth said, moving from the doorway and down the corridor to the lab.

20 minutes later, the lab was the exact same at it had been the night before. Everyone was in her same places, more or less, and doing the same thin. For the second time that day, Brennan had a feeling of déjà vu.

'Why is this taking so _long_?' Booth whispered to her, half an hour later. Brennan was standing next to him this time, so she didn't have to turn to answer him.

'I told you. He doesn't know what he's looking for.' She whispered back.

'So he's stalling?' Brennan nodded in response. Booth chuckled, causing Brennan to give him a weary look. 'What? He is! It's kinda… amusing.' Booth smiled.

'How's that?' Brennan was intrigued now. Booth shrugged.

'Just waiting to see how long till he breaks.'

''Breaks'?' Brennan was confused. She knew what it meant, but she couldn't apply it to this situation.

'Yeah. You know, see how long until he gives up and _admits _that he doesn't know what to look for.' Booth smiled at the thought of it.

'It's not funny, you know.' Brennan scolded.

'Sorry. But it is.' A look from Brennan made him go on. 'An anthropologist not knowing what to look for is like a… lawyer going into court without a case. It's not _right_.'

'Yeah, well if he doesn't find anything, then that's exactly what's going to happen to them.' Brennan smiled at the thought, but quickly hid it when she saw Booth smile.

'See. You know it's true.' he whispered in her ear, causing Brennan's smile to reappear.

An hour later, Brennan was heading back to her office. Michael had finished with the examination 10 minutes earlier. After that, Brennan had decided that they now had to get the investigation underway before the case date. So she had sent Hodgins to go with Booth out to the place where Maggie was buried and collect sample of the soil and other bugs.

Usually, she would have gone too, but she was needed here to look over as the others left, and to get started on the remains with Zack.

Entering her office, Brennan hadn't expected to see someone else there already.

'Michael! What are you doing here? I thought you'd left.' she asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

'Nah. I was going to, but I changed my mind. I needed to talk to you.' He was sitting on the couch. In his hands, Brennan realised as she went to sit opposite him, was a file.

'About that?' she asked, eyeing the pretty thin file.

'Partially. But also something else that's connected to it.' Michael sighed, making Brennan wonder what he exactly wanted to say. 'I heard you talking.'

Brennan was confused. _Heard me talking where? _Obviously her thinking was loud enough for Michael to hear.

'With your partner in the lab earlier.' At first Brennan still didn't understand, and then she remembered what they had said. Instantly, she was nervous about what action Michael was going to take. It couldn't be good.

'Oh.' She simply said.

'Yeah. That's what I thought too.' Michael's face was still, no hint of emotion at all. That just scared Brennan.

'What has that got to do with that?' she said, eyeing the file once again. Michael smiled. Shaking the file and then slamming it onto the coffee table in front of them, he sat forward on the couch.

'Look at it.' He said, pushing it towards her. Steadily, she took it from the table. Opening it, she saw the name 'Shilling, Maggie' on the first page. Going through the other four pages, Brennan was in shock with what she saw. Finally, she it down and took a deep breath, not sure what to do.

'Are these _your_ findings?'

'Yeah.'

'But why-?' she stopped, not knowing what to ask exactly.

'Why did I keep it? Why did I not _use _it?' when Brennan merely nodded in response, he went on. 'You saw the findings. They're all _against _the Costellos. I couldn't use those. I was, _am, _working _for _them.'

'Then why did you show me?' Brennan was still shocked.

'Because you figured me out. I knew you would.' When Brennan refused to answer he carried on again. 'I know that they are guilty. I've known that since the first time I checked the body.'

'But… your findings. They are different to what we found.' She was still trying to get her head around what was happening. She knew what the answer was, but she wanted him to say it.

'I know, and Tempe, I know that you know why. I'm sorry that I did that. But I'm trying to sort it out now.' Michael had said in his softest voice.

'No. You _knew _that they killed a teenager, and you went to get them _out _of jail? You can't _sort that out_. You tampered with evidence. You took it _out _of our lab and used it against us. That's illegal.' She had stood up now and started to pace, slowly, but was still pacing.

Watching her, and hearing her say that, Michael got u and tried to reason.

'But it doesn't matter now. If you've got it, then you can use it. No one needs to know, Tempe.'

Brennan stopped in her tracks.

'_Don't _call me that!' she snapped. 'And don't try and clear your conscience like this. Just leave, Michael.' She pointed to the door.

Michael shook his head.

'No. The only reason I told you is because I'm sorry. I'm sorry about what I did, this and about what I did to you in the courtroom.' Brennan crossed her arms and stared at him.

'You're sorry? Well, apart from being a _year _late, I don't want your apologies. Now get out.' She said softly, but with as much force as yelling would have done.

Now Michael was angry.

'Can't you take my apology? You seemed to forgive your FBI boyfriend easily and he did much worse then what I did. He practically told the whole world about your past, Tempe. But you forgave _him_. What about me, huh?'

'What about you?' Brennan sneered. She was as pissed of as she got. She was in the right mind to punch the crap out of him.

What happened next caught her right off guard however.

In two steps, Michael was standing right in front of her. His face looked as twisted with anger as Brennan felt. Then, without any warning, he lifted his hand and slapped her. Hard.

Brennan could feel the burning of the hand long afterwards. But at that moment, she felt nothing but shock.

Michael had turned around and left. Brennan had been right. It wasn't good.

* * *

**SO?**

**Sorry it's a bit long- hope I didn't bore you! **

But I had to put that in this chapter – otherwise you would have to wait for a while!

PLEASE R&R!

**I wanna know what you think. I know EXACTLY what's going to happen next – but if you do, then REVIEW!**

**xXx Tiana**


End file.
